The arrangement with the Uchiha Clan
by animecrazylover01
Summary: Sakura Haruno has just broken up with her ex-boyfriend Kenji, when she is swept off her feet into a arranged marriage that she isn't so against.
1. The Beginning

Sakura Haruno, who's that, well she's 19, she's the most skillful kunoinchi in Konoha, she's in the anbu and surpassed Lady Tsunade in medical skills. She's Konoha's Cherry Blossom, she's beautiful, with her thick straight pink hair that she wears in a ponytail, her large emerald eyes that sparkled with mischief and a petite body that could crush yours.

..

A loud commotion could be heard from the far side of Konoha.

"Sakura why are you being like this!" a man with black hair and blue ocean eyes yelled throwing his hands up

Sakura just looked at him with her arms crossed. The man yelling at her was her year long term boyfriend Kenji Jiruko. He was just a jounin.

"What are you talking about" Sakura stated

By now most of the Konoha's shinobi were surronding them, curious. Later Sakura would curse about how nosy they were.

"You're being so quite! You're not involved in our relationship anymore!" Kenji yelled

Sakura's calm face snapped and in .1 second she had Kenji by he hair and pulled his face to hers. Her eyes flaming and her glare cold as ice.

"How long!" Sakura growled

"E-Excuse me?" Kenji muttered

"How long have you been sneaking behind my back with Sayuri Hiro. How long have you been uninvolved with our relationship?" Sakura spat out

Kenji just stared at his (ex) girlfriend.

"How'd you-"

"I'm not an idiot." Sakura hissed throwing him to the ground.

"Sakura! Wait we can work through this. I want to!" Kenji yelled getting back to his feet

"That's nice. I don't want to though" Sakura smirked and walked off

The large crowd sepereated for her to walk through

"Why!" Kenji yelled

"I don't love you" Sakura said simply looking over her shoulder

"You cheated on me?!" Kenji yelled

Sakura turned around

"I don't cheat, because I stay true to someone, unlike manipluative little boys like you who don't know how to keep their small dick in their pants" Sakura spat

Sakura walked away, this time Kenji did not call for her. The shinobi crowd dispersed after she left, leaving Kenji to stand there like a idiot he is.

Sakura walked down the streets of Konoha, she felt a huge weight off her chest. Sakura saw her team sitting at Ichiraku eating some ramen. Sakura smiled and walked up to her team.

Naruto Uzumaki, hokage in training, and still obnoxious. Then there is Sasuke Uchiha, prodigy of Kakashi Hatake and her forever sensei Kakashi Hatake.

"Sakura-chan! I saw what happened earlier today." Naruto said as Sakura took a seat next to him and Sasuke

Sasuke looked at her, curious to hear what she had to say, they'd been friends since they were three, so 16 years. They were close, Sasuke and Sakura always wished for something more between one another but never anounced it to one another,

"Aa, Kenji was a dick" Sakura said, she even picked up little words from spending time at the Uchiha compound. Helping Mikoto with her garden or helping Fugaku with his sharingan as it strained his eyes.

"Sakura I'm sure you scared half the shinobi in Konoha today" Kakashi smiled

Sakura smiled and laughed for the first time in so long. Sasuke smirked and nodded.

"Mother would like it if you visited the compound tomorrow." Sasuke said

"What does she need my help for tomorrow?" Sakura asked smiling, Sakura loves Mikoto, she is like a second mother to her, ever since Sakura's real mother disowned her when she turned sixteen because she became a jounin against her mother's wishes.

"I don't know" Sasuke shrugged

Sakura nodded and began eating some ramen that had been offered to her.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura turned around to her name, it was Lee..

"Uhh, hi?" Sakura said

"I heard what happened to Kenji, I want to know I am a shoulder for you to lean on and cry! I love-" Lee announced

"Sakura doesn't need your shoulder. She has mine." Sasuke said surprising everyone even himself

Sakura blushed and turned around eating her ramen sliently, confused and flattered you could say. After Sakura finished her ramen, she stood up and excused herself.

..

The next morning Sakura woke up and got dressed, she put her hair in a ponytail and left her apartment. Sakura walked down the street, she saw Kenji and Sayuri holding hands. Kenji tugged Sayuri closer and Sakura gave them a fake thumbs up and walked past them.

Sakura entered the Uchiha compound and was almost immediatly greeted by Shisou Uchiha.

"What's up Pinky" he smirked at her nickname

Sakura looked up at him, his 6'2 figure.

"I'm here to see Mikoto" Sakura smiled

Though Shisou was flirtatious but there was always something stopping him from pursuing Sakura. What was it, Sakura always wondered.

Sakura knocked on the main house door.

Mikoto answered the door, with a bright smile.

"Sakura!" she smiled and pulled said girl in

"What did you need my help with?" Sakura asked

"Welllllll" Mikoto drawled

"Mhmm" Sakura coaxed

"Fugaku and I, need to talk to you" Mikoto smiled and dragged Sakura to the living room.

Sitting there were Fugaku and Sasuke. Sakura was very confused and just looked between the three.

"Sit sit" Mikoto shoved Sakura to the ground next to Sasuke.

"What is this about mother" Sasuke asked

"Itachi has dropped his title of Uchiha heir so he could marry Hana Inzuka." Mikoto started

"You are the heir of the Uchiha clan." Fugaku said

Sasuke stared at his parents, shock running threw his eyes but his face remained calm

"Why am I here then?" Sakura asked suspicious

"As heir, Sasuke can't become leader of the Uchiha clan without a wife, adding to that a heir cannot choose his wife." Mikoto said softly

Sakura swallowed, she knew now..

"Sakura will you accept our propsal to become Sasuke's wife?" Fugaku said

Sakura looked at Sasuke, he looked at her.

"Oh come on!" Mikoto yelled

Scaring Sasuke and Sakura.

"I see how you look at Sakura, Sasuke, your eyes are so soft and unprotected. I swear you even smiled at her once. You clearly love her. And Sakura I know you love Sasuke, you look at Sasuke like I look at Fugaku, that love sick look." Mikoto said

Sakura blushed and Sasuke had a faint tint of pink on his cheeks, both looked at the ground.

"We will give you a week to deciede." Fugaku said "Until then, you will stay with us."

Sakura looked up, but Mikoto had a sick smile on her face and Fugaku looked proud?

"Alright" Sakura said

Sasuke looked at her so fast.

"You don't have to" Sasuke muttered 'Please do..'

"It's fine Sasuke" Sakura smiled

"I'll help you pack" Mikoto smiled practically ripping Sakura from her spot and dragging her out the door

Sasuke looked at his father.

"Why didn't you tell me before hand?" Sasuke asked

"We knew you'd say no. Sakura is the best kunoichi in the village, possibly the best kunoichi in the world. Her skills combined with the Uchiha line will produce amazing prodigies." Fugaku said "Plus she rivals your mother's beauty, she is perfect for you Sasuke. She will be the perfect wife and mother to your children, don't lie and say you don't love her."

Sasuke looked at his feet. "I do love her"

..

Sakura and Mikoto walked down the streets together.

"Sakura dear, I'm curious to why you agreed?" Mikoto asked

"I do love Sasuke. Ever since our academy days. I will do anything for him, even marry him. Not like I'm against marrying him. I just want this to be something he wants.." Sakura said

"You're perfect" Mikoto smiled

Sakura looked to her right at Mikoto

"You support Sasuke no matter what." Mikoto smirked

"I suppose I do" Sakura shrugged

"Come on, let's go get your things." Mikoto smiled

Sakura and Mikoto walked up the stairs to Sakura's apartment. Mikoto knew her parents had disowned her and for such a stupid reason.

Sakura grabbed all her clothes she'd need and her bathroom necessities.

..

Sasuke paced back and forth in his room, cleaning as he went. He had no idea what was in store for him for the next week.

"This is my chance." he muttered to himself as he flopped on his king sized bed

..

Sakura walked by herself down the streets, she walked along Konoha's lake where many civilians had planted Sakura trees in honor of her.

Sakura looked at the many couples that sat around the beautiful lake. She sighed, maybe this was her chance with Sasuke. She'd make it last, or die trying.

..

Sasuke walked out of his room after he had cleaned it, he walked down the hall and into the kitchen where his mom was cooking.

"Where is Sakura?" Mikoto asked spinning around

"I don't know, she was with you" Sasuke said

"Aa, she was but I left her so she could have some alone time" Mikoto said

"So where could she have gone?" Sasuke thought aloud

"Sakwa-chan!" a young boy around 7 yelled

"Sakwa!" a young girl around 7 yelled

Mikoto smiled and Sasuke smirked

"Here she comes, everyone loves her" Mikoto smiled stirring the broth

"Yea" Sasuke whispered as Sakura entered the house

"Sorry I took so long. I ran into Naruto" Sakura sighed "Man my head hurts"

"No need to say more" Mikoto smiled

Sakura smiled but felt her eyesight blur a little bit. She could barely make out Mikoto's horrified face and Sasuke reaching for her. Sakura took a step back and was out like a light.

..

Sasuke paced at the foot of his bed, Sakura laid sprawled out. Why had she fainted? Hee kept asking himself over and over. Mikoto and Fugaku watched from the doorway as Sasuke tended to his fiance-to-be. Mikoto smiled

"She brings the soft side of Sasuke out." Mikoto whispered

"She also brings the best fighting out of him to" Fugaku said

"Fugaku! Have you been spying on their training?" Mikoto asked

Fugaku smirked "I had to make sure your choice was better than mine. Karin was horried.." he shuttered just thinking about her to small leather micro shorts and low cut leather jacket thing. Her hair style was embaressing as was her atitude.

Sasuke sat next to Sakura and brushed her hair out of her face. She was breathing normally and didn't have a fever. Chakra depletion. They had just returned from a long streneous mission only two days ago.

..

Sakura woke up to soft snoring, Sakura looked up to see she was laying on Sasuke's bare chest and he was dead asleep. Sakura smiled softly at how the sun trickled through the blinds and landed on Sasuke. His hair practicular glowed and his complexion was amazing.

Sasuke snoring though made Sakura giggle. Which caused Sasuke to slowly open his eyes. Sakura didn't know how close she was until she felt his warm breath fanning her face.

"Well, goodmorning" he smirked stretching a little bit

"What happened?" Sakura asked looking around curiously

"You fell for my charms last night" Sasuke smirked

Sakura's eyes widen "W-What?"

"I'm joking" Sasuke said "You fainted last night from chakra depletion"

Sakura sat up on her knees and let the silk sheets slide off. Sakura shivered a bit from the cold air. Sakura only wore a large t-shirt of Sasuke's that Mikoto had placed her in. Sasuke swallowed at the sight of her messy sleep hair, a hazy look in her eyes, her tone legs and his shirt on her. Sasuke sat up to were their faces were close but not close enough, Sakura blushed and looked away. Sasuke grabbed her chin gently and made her look at him.

"Teme!"

Sakura spun around

"Iie!" Sakura yelled as Naruto tackled her to the ground

Sasuke sat up and kicked the covers up and picked Naruto up.

"Baka" Sakura muttered standing up

"Teme how could you take advantage of Sakura like that!" Naruto yelled

"I didn't!" Sasuke said loudly

"Guys calm down" Sakura said crawling into Sasuke's bed and turning around to face the two indian style

"What are you talking about Sakura, teme had you in his bed!" Naruto yelled confused

"Sasuke is my fiance-to-be" Sakura said calmly

"W-What?" Naruto stuttered

"Itachi dropped his title of heir to the Uchiha clan, so naturally I am heir to the Uchiha clan. I can't choose whom I marry and I must marry." Sasuke said sitting down and looking at Sakura softly while Sakura played with the hem of a shirt she wore.

Naruto smirked "I knew you two would end up together"

With that Naruto vanished leaving

"Breakfast?" Sasuke asked

"Breakfast" Sakura nodded and climbed over Sasuke to grab her clothes.

There is only so much a young, horny Uchiha Sasuke can handle when it comes to the woman he loves strattling him in his bed, in his shirt. Sasuke grabbed her wrist, making Sakura tense. Sakura looked up and his lips crashed upon hers. Sakura moaned as he bit her lower lip. Sakura ran her hands threw his hair as Sasuke's hands found every curve of Sakura's body.

"Sakuraaaaa! Sasukeeee!" Mikoto sang as she walked in with a smile but froze at the sight of the two

"Mother" Sasuke said with a light blush

"Ah, Mikoto!" Sakura yelled hiding her face in Sasuke's shoulder

"Go on, make me some grandchildren!" Mikoto smiled and walked out

Sakura groaned

Sasuke laughed, not like Ha. Ha. but like throwing his head back laughing, gut aching laughter. Sakura pulled back and looked at him, shocked, out of the 16 years she knew him, she never heard him laugh or crack a smile. Sakura smiled and held Sasuke's face in her hands, stopping his laughter.

"I love you" Sakura smiled "I've always loved you"

Sasuke leaned up and placed a short sweet kiss on her lips, hoping that it will show her how much he really did love her.

"Sakura-" Sasuke whispered

"Sh, you're a man of action. You can tell me when you're ready" Sakura whispered tears threatening to fall

Sasuke smiled, not smirked but smiled. Sakura smiled.


	2. Day number Two

Sakura walked down the streets of Konoha, she was on her way to see the hokage. She passed many civilians and shinobis, it became apparent that Mikoto had anounced the engagement. Sakura sighed but had a soft smile on her lips.

Sakura knocked on the office door.

"Enter"

Sakura entered and saw her Shishou sitting there drinking sake.

"What is it you need?" Sakura asked

"i have a mission for your team" Tsunade said

"What is the mission, and where is Naruto and Sasuke?" Sakura asked

"3...2...-" Tsunade counted down

Naruto came threw the window as Sasuke slid into the room, both filed up next to Sakura.

"I win!" Naruto yelled

"Dobe" Sasuke grunted

"Teme" Naruto mumbled

"What'd you say" Sasuke said

"Guys" Sakura said turning back to Tsunade

"As I was telling Sakura, you three have a missio- Where is Kakashi!" Tsunade yelled

"Here" Kakashi appeared

"Your team.." Tsunade groaned 'I pity Sakura' she thought

"The mission" Sakura stated

"Aa, it's a seduction mission for Lord Tskumori, Sakura you know what you have to do." Tsunade said looking at her sternly a grim face in place

"Why are we here then?" Naruto asked

"He has over a hundred men protecting him. Sakura is strong but there is no possible way for her to seduce, kill Tskumori and then kill all of his men." Tsunade said

Sasuke's jaw was tight and you could hear his teeth grinding.

"You leave tonight. Dismissed" Tsunade said

Sakura turned to leave

"Sakura, Sasuke" Tsunade said

Sasuke turned around

"Be careful, you two have a wedding coming up" Tsunade smirked

Sakura blushed "Shishou" she muttered while turning back around

Sasuke grabbed her hand and the two walked hand and hand. A pleasant smirk on Sasuke's face and a small smile on Sakura's.

..

Sakura packed her medical supplies and dressed in her anbu uniform. Sasuke walked out of the bathroom after his shower dressed in his anbu uniform.

Sakura smirked

'Might as well practice' she thought

Sakura sauntered over to Sasuke who was watching Sakura's hips.

_ . . ._

"You know Sasuke_-kun_. I've always loved a man in uniform, but I think I'd love you more without anything on" Sakura purred as she ran a lone finger down his chest

"You flatter me Sakura_-chan_, but I won't fall for your seductions" Sasuke smirked

"Are you sure?" Sakura whispered her eyes half-lidded

"Positive" Sasuke whispered leaning down to be face-to-face with Sakura.

Sakura's lips twitched for a smirk but instead Sasuke's lips crashed upon hers.

"Mm Sasuke-kun" Sakura moaned as Sasuke kissed down her jaw to her neck

Sasuke smirked against her neck. It had been 6 years since he heard her call him Sasuke-kun. He had told her how he hated when all the girls would scream _Sasuke-kun!_ so Sakura instead called him Sasuke. He had only wanted Sakura to call him _Sasuke-kun._

There was a knock at the door, Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked over to the door. It was Naruto, he was breathless.

"What?" Sasuke snapped

"Let's go!" Naruto smiled

Sakura laughed at his entuasiam.

"Let's go. Sasuke-_kun._" Sakura smirked following Naruto out.

Sasuke smirked and shook his head and followed them, shuttinng his door.

..

Sakura jumped branch from branch, following Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke not really focusing on what was going on around her. Maybe because of somethin Mikoto had said before they left.

_"Sakura" Mikoto whispered_

_Sakura walked over_

_"When you get back, we can go shopping for wedding dresses!" Mikoto glee'd with happiness_

_"How soon will the wedding be?" Sakura asked nervous_

_"A week or two after you get back. Go go! Get back soon!" Mikoto whispered_

_Sakura's face color drained, she was nervous. She looked at Sasuke he was standing by Naruto waiting for her. She'd spend the rest of her life with Sasuke. Yes they knew one another but not romantically._

Sakura skidded to a stop just as a kunai flew into the tree trunk a few centimeters in front of her face. Sakura disappeared, she looked around. She couldn't sense enemy chakra, but at the same time none of her teammates. Had she been in lala land that long that she had fallen behind?

She was grabbed from the back and immediatly she positioned kunai for a fatal hit.

"You'd hit your fiance?" Sasuke smirked in her ear

"Depends" Sakura smirked

"I'm glad we got your attention" Kakashi said swirling his kunai on his finger

Sakura was rubbing the back of her neck, ashamed.

"I was thinking of something else, sorry" Sakura said

"What would that be?" Kakashi smirked

"Wedding plans" Sakura said taking off in the trees

"Mikoto goes quick doesn't she?" Kakashi joked

"Hai" Sasuke smirked following after Sakura

..

Team Kakashi decieded to rest for the rest of the night and then take off in morning.

"Sakura, how many kids are you going to have?" Naruto asked

Sakura looked up from her sleepbag she was setting up

"What?" Sakura asked

"I wonder if they'll get the Haruno look or Uchiha look. Omg name one of them after me!" Naruto yelled

"Naruto." Sasuke said "Our children will never be named after you"

Sakura blushed 'Our..'

"Sakwa-chan" Naruto whined

"Sorry Naruto, and I'm pretty sure they will resmeble Sasuke more than my side. The Uchiha's are well bred" Sakura smirked

"What no pink haired children!" Kakashi joked

"God I hope not" Sakura said

"Bring some color in the dull Uchiha compound" Sasuke muttered poking the fire

"I think I bring enough color" Sakura smirked

Sasuke looked up at her and smirked

Sakura smiled

..

In the morning Naruto woke everyone up as he screamed.

Sakura unshealthed a her katana that was nicknamed Onigatana, because she once told everyone how the katana held her guilty demons everytime she killed.

Sasuke unshealthed his katana, Kusanagi.

Kakashi was the first to sigh a breath of relief. Naruto was screaming because a slug had crawled on him.

"Dobe, you kill many people but can't handle a slug?" Sasuke smirked

"Whatever" Naruto huffed

Sakura and Sasuke shealthed their katanas.

"Let's head out" Kakashi said

Naruto groaned and got up.

..

Team Kakashi walked into the whore house they'd be staying at for the night to complete the mission.

Sakura walked into a seperate room, a room she remebered well, and the room where Tskumori would die in tonight. Sakura shed her uniform that was like a second skin. Sakura grabbed a kimono it was black silk and very scandalous, it hung off the shoulders and you could see her collar bones perfectly. It pooled at her feet. Sakura left her hair down in long wavy pink locks.

There was a knock at her door. It was Sasuke, he wore a dark navy kimono with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back.

'God she's beautiful' Sasuke thought looking at her

Sakura looked away from the mirror and to Sasuke. Mischief clear in her eyes.

"I hope you're not the jealous type" Sakura whispered with a small smirk

Sasuke smirked "If I am?"

"Tonight should be interesting" Sakura smirked as she walked towards him, giving him a chaste unexpected kiss before leaving.

Sasuke smirked 'I could get used to that'

..

Sakura entered a room that sat 4 men and 3 women, obviously prostitutes.

"Sakura Haruno, welcome back" a man said smirking

Tskumori.. He had pepper hair and dull lifeless black eyes.

"Lord Tskumori" Sakura bowed deeply and let a light blush take over her face to flatter the older man

"Sit, pour me some sake" he demanded

Sakura sat down and poured him sake.

..

Sakura led the intoxicated into her room.

"Lord Tskumori" Sakura giggled as she entered her room. Shutting the door.

"Come here Sakura" he slurred walking towards her

Sakura stood still, she could faintly hear soft thuds of men falling.

'Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi be safe' Sakura thought as Tskumori brushed his hand over her collar bone.

Sakura's eyes snapped shut as he breathe fanned her neck. Sakura's hand twitched towards the katana that was hidden in her kimono.

'Not yet' she thought

One silent thud and 3 footsteps initiated Sakura.

Sakura pushed Tskumori back, surprising him. Even more so when she unshealthed Onigatana.

"Remeber all those times you'd hit me, sexually assaulted me? I do" Sakura hissed

Sakura smirked and stabbed him, watching the blood spill out of his gut, Sakura twisted the katana. Tsukmori grunted in pain. Sakura retracted the katana and stabbed him in the chest and twisted, blood flowed slowly out of his mouth.

"You're time is up. Lord Tskumori" Sakura yelled and beheaded him, splattering blood all over her kimono and face.

Sasuke and Naruto walked in behind Kakashi.

"Sakura, you ruined a perfectly good kimono, again" Kakashi said but knew of her hatred for men and prositutes.

When Sakura was 14 her mother and father sold her to a whore house. Telling her that she was uncontrollable, when they just needed the money. Sakura lived as a prostitute for over a year before she was rescued by Tsunade once Tsunade found out which whore house, for there were many. Sakura was damaged when she came back, her will to fight was broken.

Tsunade told her parents if she sold Sakura or abandaned her before her 16th birthday it would be the death sentence for them. Sakura and Tsunade had told Team Kakashi it was a year long mission, she was to help Suna with medical complications. Kakashi had found out about it a year later. Sasuke and Naruto never found out, she never let them know.

This is why Sakura is so good at seduction missions.

Sakura stared at the man's headless body and flick her katana and got rid of the excess blood off the blade. She then shealthed it. She kicked him over so his chest was seen. Sakura bent down.

"You pitiful man" Sakura growled and began to go threw his pockets and pulled out a key.

"What is that for?" Naruto asked

"Every whore house has a room where the whores are kept to prevent them from escaping. Lord Tskumori was the master of this whore house." Sakura said

"Where would the room be located?" Sasuke asked

"Down the hall, two lefts, down the staircase, on the right there is a hall and it's on your right." Sakura said so composed

"How'd yo-" Sasuke

"I lived here for a year I should know" Sakura interrupted hot tears flowing down her face

Kakashi frowned and stepped forward

Sakura spun on her heels and walked out. Sasuke and Naruto ran after her and Kakashi calmly walked.

..

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi walked throw the gates of Konoha, Naruto and Kakashi went one way and Sakura and Sasuke another.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sasuke asked breaking the silence

"Tell you that I was a whore for a year, that my own parents sold my body for money.." Sakura hissed "I didn't want you to see me like you see me now"

"You should have told us, that is a traumatic experience Sakura" Sasuke said "I don't see you any different than I did before the mission. You are still Sakura."

Sakura looked at him "We don't have to tell your mother do we?"

Sasuke gave her one look and Sakura knew.

The two walked silently to the Uchiha compound.

..

"Sakwa!" a little 3 year old boy yelled running up to her as Sasuke and her entered the compound

"Hi Takashi" Sakura bent down and picked him up

"Did you get the bad guy" Takashi smiled

"Uh! Of course we did" Sakura smiled brightly

"Sakwa is the best!" Takashi shouted

Sasuke smirked between the two

"Sasu is lazy" Takashi smirked

Sasuke glared

"What did you say Taka" Sasuke feigned anger

"Sasu lazy" Takashi smirked

"Says the one who sits around all day eating" Sasuke smirked

Takashi looked like a fish out of water trying to think of a comeback.

"Takashi! There you are!" his mother ran out "Sorry Sakura, Takashi heard you were returning today and couldn't control his excitment"

"It's fine" Sakura smiled and set Takashi down

"Sakura! Is that you! Good let's go!" Mikoto walked out the door

Sakura groaned

"Oh shush, the faster we get this over with the faster you can make me some beautiful grandbabies" Mikoto gushed

Takashi's mother smirked and mouthed 'Good luck' before leaving with Takashi.

..

Sakura and Mikoto walked into Ino's flower shop.

"Oh Mikoto-san you're early! Well I have picked out three white kimonos. Which one do you like?" Ino smiled

Mikoto looked between the three kimonos.

"I don't like any of them" Mikoto sighed

"I knew you'd say that" Ino smirked and walked into the back room

"Sakura is all about tradition" Ino yelled from the back room

Ino walked back out with the traditional Uchiha wedding kimono. Mikoto smiled and laughed.

"Why didn't I think of this?" Mikoto smirked

"Try it on Sakura" Ino said

Sakura groaned "I thought this was a flower shop.."

..

Sakura and Mikoto walked into the Uchiha compound in the street was Itachi and Sasuke fighting. Sasuke would dodge and hit, Itachi would dodge and hit.

"Boys!" Mikoto yelled shifting the kimono gently

Itachi looked over, Sasuke punched him square in the nose and then walked over with pleasant smirk on his face.

"Come on Sakura" Sasuke said putting his arm around her waist

Sakura looked back at Mikoto who was scolding Itachi for fighting in the street. Sasuke brought Sakura into the living room where Sasuke slouched on the couch and Sakura sat down next to him.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked

"Do you want this" Sasuke asked

Sakura stared hard, her eyes softening.

"Of course Sasuke-kun" Sakura said placing a delicate hand on his knee

"Really? I know this is going all so fast, it's the Uchiha way. Once arranged it happens immediatly." Sasuke said sitting up

"I wouldn't want anyone else other than you for a husband" Sakura said smiling

Sasuke looked at her, looking into her eyes, trying to find a lie he hopes isn't there.

None. Sakura sucks at lying. She was being 100% honest.

"Sakura" Sasuke started but Mikoto walked in

"Tch boys" Mikoto glared at Sasuke before leaving.

Sasuke looked back at Sakura, she was looking down.

"Sakura" Sasuke said

Sakura looked up

"Thankyou" Sasuke whispered closing the distance between the two

Sakura knew just by that thankyou what he meant.

..

Sakura walked into Sasuke's-er-their bedroom. Sasuke was sitting on his bed reading a scroll, he was wearing glasses? What?

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked sitting down at the edge of the bed

"Hm?" Sasuke hummed looking up

"Just how bad is your eyesight becoming" Sakura asked carefully

Sakura had healed Neji and Hinata's eyes after they had overused their Byakugan, she had even healed Itachi and Fugaku's eyes. Why hadn't Sasuke come to her. Pride?

Sasuke shrugged

"Let me?" Sakura asked

Sasuke stared at her, having her probe around with her chakra near his most dangerous and priceless weapon, scared him.

Sasuke numbly nodded and slowly took his glasses off.

Sakura crawled up the length of the bed and strattled Sasuke. She placed her fingers to his temples. She relaxed her shoulders and closed her eyes. Green chakra began to bleed into Sasuke's eyes. It was warm and soothing, it eased his chronic headache.

After 5 minutes Sakura pulled away, breathing heavily, her eyes still closed. Sasuke slowly opened them and Sakura's eyes snapped open to look at him. His sharingan was blazing, but she couldn't look away they were just mesmerizing.

"Do you not fear Sharingan?" Sasuke asked

"Sharingan, yes. You, no" Sakura smiled

Sasuke smirked and pulled Sakura in for a kiss. Her breath was cold and fruity, while Sasuke's were cold and minty. Sakura shifted a bit, which caused Sasuke to hiss softly. Sakura smirked, shifted again, and then flopped off to land next to him.

"You're a tease" Sasuke muttered

"You're a horny man" Sakura smirked

Sasuke looked at her and leaned down to her ear "No, I'm just like that because I want you"

Sakura's cheeks turned pink, putting her hair to shame.

..

Sakura woke up in the morning to see Sasuke dead asleep yet again, which is very unusual because he was the first up usually.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura whispered

Sasuke groaned and turned over, Sakura giggled.

"Sasucakes" Sakura smirked at his new profound nickname

"Go away Sakwa" Sasuke mumbled in his sleep

Sakura blushed at the cutness in his sleepy voice.

"Sasuke" Sakura whispered in his ear, brushing his bangs out of his face.

Sasuke's eyes slowly opened

"What is up with you waking me up in the morning" Sasuke groaned

"You were snoring" Sakura smirked

Sasuke rolled his eyes

"Sure" he muttered

Sakura smiled "You have a adorable sleepy voice"

"Uchiha's are not adorable" Sasuke grumbled

"I mean manly, oh yes, very manly" Sakura smirked

Sasuke looked at her "Good"

..

Sakura and Sasuke walked down the hall and into the kitchen where Mikoto was cooking breakfast.

"Goodmorning Sakura, Sasuke." Mikoto smiled

"Goodmorning" Sakura and Sasuke chorused

"So have you two thought about names" Mikoto asked

Fugaku looked up from a scroll he was reading.

"Err, no?" Sakura said

"What! Why not?" Mikoto yelled turning around

"Well we haven't gotten that far" Sakura shrugged

"Well you have now, go, what name do you like Sasuke" Mikoto said

Fugaku groaned and shook his head, Mikoto and her speedy matchmaking skills.

"I love Ryou" Sakura smiled

Sasuke looked at Sakura

"Miyuki" Sasuke said

Sakura looked at Sasuke

"Perfect." Mikoto smiled

"Hopefully they have Sasuke-kun's hair color." Sakura smiled running a petite hand threw his hair

Sasuke smirked

"I can't wait for this weekend!" Mikoto gushed smashing her fist against the counter

"What- Ohhhh" Sakura asked and blushed

Mikoto smiled

Sakura began to feel caustrophobic. She couldn't believe it was happening. That Sasuke felt the same about her, that she was marrying the man of her dreams. Sakura's palms began to get sweaty and she felt very hot.

"You okay Sakura" Mikoto asked

"I-I-I, I need to take a walk" Sakura ran out the room

"Sakura!" Sasuke called but she was already gone

"She just needs to clear her head" Mikoto shrugged

..

Sasuke jolted awake to a bloodcurtling scream, the kind of scream that made your heart clench and beat rapidly. The kind of scream that made you run blindly away from. A scream that shook Sasuke's entire being, as Sakura screamed his name in a bloodcurtling scream. Sasuke turned the light on and looked at Sakura. She was still screaming, she was sweating, drenched more like it, her eyes were wide open and tears fell but they were hazed over. She had a pained face on, like her heart was breaking.

"Sakura" Sasuke whispered tapping her face

Sakura's breathing quickened

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled slapping her

The screaming silenced and Sakura jolted awake to be sitting on her knees, her breathing rapid and uncontrollable. Her body shook as silent sobs left her. Tears cascaded down her face.

"Sakura" Sasuke whispered sitting up and crawling over to her

Sakura whipped around, her strong facade gone, all Sasuke could see was the same scared 12 year old girl she was when the Sound nin had attacked them in the forest of death all those years ago. Back then she was only midly scared from seeing her own death, it was much more than that now.

"What happened?" Sasuke whispered wiping her tears away

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura whimpered and threw herself into Sasuke

"Sakura?" Sasuke whispered confused

"It was horrible, they massacred the whole clan. Leaving you last so I could watch your slow painful death! Oh Sasuke it was terrible!" Sakura shook her fingers digging into his bare shoulder.

"Shh Sakura, it was just a nightmare"

"It felt like the time we were in the forest of death, so real." Sakura whimpered

"Sakura, baby go to sleep" Sasuke cooed

Sakura stiffened at the nickname, but relaxed and drifted off to sleep in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke looked down at her, her breathing still shaky.

"I won't let anyone hurt you" Sasuke whispered before leaning back on his pillows drifting off to sleep

"Thank you" Sakura mumbled with a small smile

Sasuke had a small smile playing on his lips

..

Sasuke woke up before Sakura and slowly got out of bed. He'd let Sakura have some more time to sleep. Sasuke left his room and saw one of the maids coming out of the guest room.

"Master Uchiha" she bowed and said loudly

"Shutup!" Sasuke hissed "My fiance is sleeping. She is under no circumstance aloud to be woken up unless of a emergency."

"Y-yes sir" she bowed

Sasuke walked down the hall and saw his mother in the kitchen, while Itachi and his father sat at the table waiting for breakfast.

"Morning Sasuke" Mikoto smiled

"Morning" Sasuke said sitting next to Itachi

"So why was Sakura screaming like she was dying last night?" Itachi said taking a sip of his black coffee

"A nightmare" Sasuke said

"A nightmare?" Fugaku said, he could hardly believe Sakura Haruno, anbu, deadliest killer besides his sons in Konoha was terrified of a nightmare

"What was it?" Mikoto asked

"A massacre of our clan" Sasuke said simply

Mikoto and Fugaku just stared at Sasuke

"What would make her have a nightmare of that?" Itachi asked

"I'm not sure, I'll ask her when she wakes up" Sasuke said

Fugaku nodded and Mikoto went back to work in the kitchen.

After breakfast Sasuke and Itachi went out spar.

Three hours had passed before the two came back in, sweaty and panting.

"Go take a shower boys" Mikoto simply said as they walked into the house

Itachi bounded up the stairs while Sasuke walked down the hallway. He slowly entered his room, Sakura was still sound asleep. Sasuke smirked, what a heavy sleeper. Sasuke entered his bathroom and prepared his shower, he discarded his clothes and wrapped a towel around him. There was a shift in the air, a new chakra signature, one he was not familiar with. Sasuke hid his and looked out into his room.

Sakura lay on her back, her eyes wide open, her hands held abover her head and a hand covering her mouth. Kenji was strattling her, with a broad smirk.

Sakura yelled profanities but they were muffled by his hand

"Sakura Sakura. I told you last night, if you didn't call off your marriage with the Uchiha brat that I'd massacre the entire Uchiha clan and it'd be your entire fault. You know I'm capable of it. Remeber that clan from Sound, remeber I killed them! I can do it to the Uchihas just as well. You are mine, forever and always" Kenji hissed and licked the side of her face

Sasuke grabbed the back of Kenji's hair, Kenji's eyes widen and Sakura smirked under his hand. She kneed him in the groin, Sasuke yanked him back. Sasuke placed him on his knees, he gripped the sides of his head.

Sakura panicked

"Wait!" Sakura yelled

"What?!" Sasuke yelled angry that she made him stop

"You'd get in trouble if you kill a fellow shinobi!" Sakura yelled "Against the law"

Sasuke groaned "Fuck the law, this man plotted to kill my clan!" Sasuke hissed

Kenji smirked

"Oh, for you it's against the law, but as Hokage's personal anbu officer, I have the rights to kill anybody I deem threatening to any clan in Konoha. I soley protect the Hyuugas and Uchihas." Sakura smirked and sauntered her way over to Kenji

Kenji squirmed

"Or did you forget.." Sakura smirked

"You fucking cunt" Kenji cursed

Sasuke kneed him the face.

"Take him to the balcony" Sakura smiled

Sakura walked over the closet and pulled out her katana.

Kenji panicked and began to squirm even more as he reached the balcony. Sakura slowly walked out to the balcony.

"I told you I cared nothing about you" Sakura smirked and Sasuke backed up

Kenji swallowed just as Sakura beheaded him.

..

Sakura walked down the stairs, the weight that weighed her down was lifted.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled

Sakura blinked twice but then smiled

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked

"I wanted to know if you wanted to train, I came by earlier but teme was all like 'No. Sakura is sleeping.' So mean" Naruto impersonated Sasuke

"Dobe, don't mock me in my house" Sasuke said walking into the room

Naruto rolled his eyes

"So I saw the house your parents are buidling" Naruto said

Sasuke nodded "It's nice, no?"

"Yeah it is" Naruto nodded

Sakura looked between the two "Why are your parents moving?" Sakura asked

"The clan leader gets the main house" Sasuke shrugged

Sakura oh'ed

"When are they moving into their home and what about Itachi?" Sakura asked, so many questions

"Today" Sasuke smirked "Itachi and Hana have finished their house and Itachi should be there now"

Sakura nodded "A whole house to ourselves"

Sasuke nodded

"Oh Naruto come up to my room with me" Sakura said grabbing the collar of his shirt

Sasuke's eye widen, the hell she meant. He follwed the two. Sakura opened the door to the room and then the balcony.

"Sakura! What the hell?" Naruto asked

"I can kill anyone who I deem a threat to the Hyuuga and Uchiha clan. Kenji threatened to massacre the Uchiha clan. To me." Sakura said "Dispose of him" Sakura waved and shut the balcony door, leaving a very much dead Kenji and Naruto out there. Sakura shut the curtains and smiled at Sasuke. Who had taken a seat on the bed.

"So Sakura, what are your plans today?" Sasuke said

Sakura heard the light thud from Naruto landing.

"Staying in the house, it's to hot to train right now" Sakura said

Sasuke nodded


End file.
